The dream - whip and stiletto heels
by Henriette76
Summary: The girls take inspiration from Halloween costumes


**Dedicate this to Mel.**

**Thanks to my Beta**

**Enjoy!**

**The dream – whip and stiletto heels.**

Walking up the path to the front door at the Bergmann residence, Emma could hear the music already playing. She knew she was a bit late, but getting dressed for Ben's yearly Halloween party had taken some time, because she wanted the outfit to be a perfect mix of innocent and sexy. She was eager to see how Jenny would react to her sexy police uniform. It was tight in all the right places and she had opted not to button the shirt all the way up so she showed a bit of cleavage. Furthermore she had gone all in and bought a pair of handcuffs, which were now hanging of the belt straps on her uniform pants. She had styled her hair so it fit the police hat but still made her look feminine. Ringing the doorbell, she couldn't help wondering what Jenny was wearing. They had both decided to surprise each other with their outfits.

Being lost in her thoughts about what Jenny might wear, she hadn't noticed the front door had been opened. A whistle brought her out of her thoughts. "Pheeefffttt looking hot there Emma! I know a girl who's gonna drool over you all night," Ben teased her.

Emma could feel her cheeks getting warm and she knew they were red because of Ben's comment. "Ahh come off it Ben, I'm sure she's seen sexier before," Emma mumbled walking past Ben through the door heading towards where the party was. Secretly, however, Emma liked Ben's reaction and was hoping that he was right.

She walked up the stairs and started searching through the crowd of masked heroes, music stars, clowns and other fancy costumes for Jenny. Her jaw dropped and she lost her breath when she finally spotted her. "Oh my god Jenny," she whispered to herself while images of things she would love to do to Jenny with her in that outfit ran through her mind. Images that made her blush and her heart beat faster while she began to sense a burning sensation below.

Jenny was dressed as cat woman in a tight black leather outfit with black stiletto high heels and a matching short black whip hanging off a belt on her side.

She made eye contact with Jenny and noticed Jenny's expression flash from surprise to lust to love in the span of a heartbeat. Smiling, she walked towards her, happy that her outfit had the desired effect.

Reaching Jenny, she gave her a hug and once again noticed that unmistakable rush of lust when she felt Jenny press against her. "Hey Babe… wow, you look amazing," she stuttered, whispering into Jenny's ear.

"You also look amazing honey, and really hot! You make me wanna leave this party and do things to you that will make you scream my name," Jenny seductively whispered back into Emma's ear before quickly sucking on her earlobe.

Blushing uncontrollably, Emma pulled back and looked into Jenny's now dark blue eyes and saw the smirk on her face. "Well someone is a bad kitty tonight," she grinningly said to Jenny before pulling her over to the bar to get something to drink and talk to their friends. She needed something to distract herself from the images running through her mind again.

"Mijaaauuuww," was all she could hear Jenny saying before following her to the bar.

Drinks were poured, songs were sung and lots of dance moves were attempted, sometimes successfully, among the friends over the course the evening. Emma enjoyed the party, but was starting to feel a bit tipsy from all the drinks. After a fun dance with Ben she decided to go to the bar to catch her breath and maybe get another drink. Standing there, analyzing the various options for alcohol, she suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and the sweet scent of Jenny reached her nose, making her feel even more intoxicated. "Hi babe, do you want anything to drink?" she hoarsely asked.

Emma shivered slightly upon feeling Jenny's hand move inside her shirt and gently circle her belly button while pressing herself close against her back. She felt goosebumps on the back of her neck as Jenny whispered, "I've been watching you dance around in that outfit and you look incredibly hot honey. I want you Emma … now. I can't wait anymore."

The feeling of Jenny's leather suited body pressed so close against her back that she could feel her breasts was turning Emma on. It took all of her willpower not to turn around and drag Jenny to her room and ravish her. She decided that it was time she took control of the situation. Turning around with her drink in one hand and pushing Jenny slowly away from her with the other, she seductively whispered, "well babe, as tempting as that sounds, I have a date on the dance floor with that very hot, sexy girl over there," pointing towards a girl standing next to Ben dressed as Xena.

She enjoyed the look of surprise and confusion on Jenny's face as she walked towards Xena, swaying a little extra with her hips for good measure.

All of a sudden she felt a whip hit her on her ass. Shocked, she turned around and saw Jenny smiling with her whip in her hand. "The only hot girl you're gonna dance with here is me," Jenny said, smirking as she dragged Emma to the dance floor.

They started dancing together, Emma taking small sips of her drink before sharing it with Jenny. Jenny slammed the rest of the drink before moving and putting the empty glass down on the nearby table. She quickly returned to her love, still marveling at how extremely hot she looked in her police uniform which accentuated all the right places. 'Fuck, she looks so smoking in that uniform! Doesn't she know what she does to me?' Jenny thought to herself before moving closely behind Emma swaying to Oh My God by Pink.

Emma felt Jenny behind her, rubbing against her in time with the chorus. 'Amazing how a song can capture exactly what I'm feeling!' she thought to herself. Jenny's hands began to caress Emma's body up and down. Emma couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned into Jenny while lifting her left arm up to Jenny's hair, burying her fingers deep into it to bring Jenny closer.

While the song played out, she slowly turned around and looked into Jenny's stormy blue eyes. They were filled with desire and lust, which turned Emma on even more. She leaned in, pressing her lips hard against Jenny's. Feeling the need to taste her, she stroked her tongue over Jenny's lips and was immediately allowed entrance, losing herself in Jenny's kiss.

The need for air broke them apart. Looking once more into Jenny's desire filled eyes she made a decision. She didn't care that there was a party going on and all her friends were there. Grabbing Jenny's hand she turned and, with urgent steps, dragged Jenny up the stairs to her room.

Once inside, she quickly closed and locked the door. Turning around she saw a very amused Jenny standing, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She needed Jenny and she knew Jenny was feeling the same. But, she couldn't let Jenny think she was that easy, so she decided that she was going to play a little more with her until Jenny couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Jenny to beg for her.

"My, my, aren't you a frisky and bad little pussycat?" she huskily said while sliding her hands up and down the cat woman suit.

Gently pushing Jenny towards the bed she whispered in her ear, "Do you know what the police do with naughty kitties?"

Jenny had completely lost her ability to speak and all she could do was shake her head. She loved when Emma took control, but she had never seen her like this before and it turned her on even more. She felt the blood rush between her legs as she anticipated what was to come. Slowly, she let Emma push her down onto her bed.

Emma knew exactly what she wanted to do to Jenny. Grinning, she held Jenny down while she crawled up her body and straddled her. She looked into the endless blue of Jenny's eyes and started to kiss her slowly down the curve of her collarbone, while her hand slowly unzipped the zipper partially down the front of the cat suit and pushed it aside, exposing Jenny's bare breasts.

To Emma's surprise and satisfaction, Jenny wasn't wearing a bra under the suit. Smiling up at Jenny, she slowly took one nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue while giving the other one the attention it needed with her left hand.

She enjoyed the involuntary moans that escaped Jenny as she teased her breasts, switching her attention between the two breasts to torture Jenny even more, alternating between licking and gentle sucking. Suddenly, she felt Jenny's hand grip the back of her head, pressing her down roughly onto her breast. Giving into Jenny's unspoken wish, she increased the intensity of her sucking causing Jenny to increase the strength of her moans.

While sucking, licking and teasing Jenny's breasts, she slowly let her right hand wander down the leather suit to between Jenny's legs, putting pressure on the spot between her legs which she knew would excite Jenny even more. She could feel the heat radiating through the suit and Jenny's moans grew louder at the touch. She looked up at Jenny and whispered, "I want you out of this suit, now. I want to see you naked, with only your heels on."

Jenny quickly helped Emma pull the suit off of her and Emma noted that Jenny didn't have any panties on either. "My, my, what shall I do with such a naughty kitty?" she huskily demanded, pushing Jenny down on her back again.

Jenny reached up and began unbuttoning Emma's shirt, but Emma quickly grabbed her hands and held them over Jenny's head. "Ah ah ahhhhh, no touching! I'm here to show you what the police do to naughty kitties!" Still holding Jenny's hands above her head, she released the handcuffs from her pants and put one end around one of Jenny's wrists before sliding it through the bars of Jenny's headboard and cuffing the other wrist. Now she had Jenny exactly where she wanted her.

Getting up from the bed she stared at Jenny spread out on the sheets, one knee raised as she rested the bottom of the heel on the bed, arms spread above her head, then picked up Jenny's whip and slowly ran it up and down Jenny's stomach. "Now what shall I do to this naughty little kitty?"

The feel of the whip made Jenny whimper and arch her back up off the bed, tantalizingly exposing her center. Emma could see goosebumps appear from the trail the whip made up and down Jenny's body, especially when it touched Jenny's taut nipples.

Running the whip down Jenny's legs and up her inner thighs to the very spot she knew Jenny longed her to touch she could hear Jenny breathlessly plead, "Please Emma I need you, please!" But she wasn't ready to give in yet. She wanted to draw out the pleasure longer.

With the whip now softly teasing between Jenny's thighs, she looked Jenny in the eyes. "Spread your legs wider." Jenny did as asked and as soon as Emma saw how wet Jenny was, she ran the shaft of the whip up and down her slick folds. Jenny arched again, meeting the hard leather and grinding against it.

Putting aside the whip, Emma slowly crawled up between Jenny's spread legs and settled her head between them. Still not ready to give Jenny her release, she gently blew hot breath on Jenny's wet folds and clit while Jenny moaned "Emma please, I need to feel you."

Emma, feeling pleased with the effect she was having on Jenny, blew a few more times before drawing her tongue up and down Jenny's wet folds, gently at first, then with increasing pressure. Unable to resist any longer, she drew Jenny's juicy clit into her mouth as Jenny writhed against her.

She put an arm over Jenny's pelvis to keep her still until she was ready, and continued sucking on Jenny's clit, enjoying every moan that escaped from her lover.

Feeling high from the sweet nectar of her lover, she slid two fingers into Jenny as Jenny gasped approvingly. Curling and uncurling her fingers to play with the spot she know would drive Jenny over the edge, while drawing her fingers back and forth, she alternated speed while still licking and sucking, savoring her juices.

"Ohh, yes, yes, yes!" she heard Jenny moan. Knowing Jenny was almost at her climax she

moved her hand from Jenny's pelvis and up to cup Jenny's left breast, taking the nipple between two fingers and squeezing it, never ceasing her pumping in and out of Jenny's wet center and licking her clit.

"Emmmmmmmmaaaaa!" she heard Jenny cry out while she lost herself to her orgasm. When Jenny finally came down and her breathing steadied, Emma pulled out of her and slowly kissed her way up to Jenny's mouth, covering it with a deep passionate kiss.

"Well? Has the bad kitty learned to behave now?" Emma whispered while reaching up to release Jenny from the handcuffs.

Before Emma knew what hit her, Jenny flipped them over so that Emma now lay beneath her. "No, I don't think so! But this bad kitty thinks you have way too many clothes on. I want you to scream my name now!" Jenny seductively said while kissing her way down Emma's cleavage, forging a path of naked skin behind the shirt she was unbuttoning.

Purring like a cat, she crawled back up, leaning in to give Emma a hungry and passionate kiss. Lost in the kiss and the feel of each other's naked bodies, they forgot all about the party going on right outside Jenny's door.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door …

_A little flustered and noticeably flushed, Mel woke up from her dream. Grinning widely as she remembered, she yelled at the person at the door to make their own dinner, smiled and lay back down to continue her sleep. It was best that she got her rest because she had people to hunt down for more story updates later. It was an exhausting job making sure people would update, but somebody had to do it. _


End file.
